Ciao Normality
by Twilight Reality Show
Summary: When Miranda watches the forth Twilight movie with her sister Michele, her mutant powers awaken, brining Bella Swan into their world. Prophesor X offers up an offer for her to join the institute, to learn to control her powers.
1. Worst Way

_Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution, nor do I own Twilight. There is an important author's note at the bottom._

**Ciao Normality  
><em>~Worst Way~<em>**

When one looked at Miranda and Michele Conway, one saw two people that looked completely identical to each other. This wasn't surprising due to the fact that they were actually fraternal twins. What tended to surprise people was the fact that, despite the fact they were twins of the fraternal kind, their personalities were completely different.

The oldest was Miranda, who enjoyed reading and academics. While she didn't go out for sports, she was at least healthy when it came to athletic activities. Michele on the other hand was into fashion and being on the cheer squad. As expected, the two girl's personalities fit the things they liked to do. Miranda was sensible, while Michele tended to be flighty.

If a person met Miranda first, then found out that she had a twin, they rather expected Michele to be willing to participate in an intelligent conversation, but instead got the latest gossip. If a person met Michele first, then the person tended to expect Miranda to be willing to go to the latest party, only to find out that she didn't want to go at all.

On top of their personalities and hobbies being on the opposite side of things, Miranda and Michele were on majorly different sides of the Twilight camp. The older twin felt that the books were literary drivel, while Michelle thought they were literary genius. Despite the differences, the two were able to get along most of the time, likely because they were twins.

However, the real likely reason that the two got along was due to the fact that Miranda would simply let Michele do her thing, even if it meant being dragged along on her little excursions. That meant she had gone to every single Twilight movie. She could have complained about it to her twin each time, but instead complained about it on forums.

Thus she found herself in the forth movie at the midnight premier as her sister had wanted to go to every single one. This was the first time that their parents hadn't come with them, and of course before the movie started, her sister had chosen to gab her ear off, though Miranda in all honestly paid her no heed.

She did however hear her say some parts. "I think it would be so cool to have powers like the vampires in Twilight. Actually, it would be cool to be a vampire. I think I would want to have Alice's power, being able to tell the future. Or maybe Edwards."

"I personally liked Ben and Alec's." Miranda piped up with half interest. Finally, the movie started up, and she heard her sister suddenly coo and comment on all the scenes, making it very clear how much she liked seeing the particular scenes with her Edward. Of course, she also commented when Jacob came on screen, almost as if she wished she could have both guys bending down to her will.

Miranda found herself not liking any part of the movie, but then she hadn't liked the books. Finally though, it got to wards the end, where Bella had her baby. Her eyes saw Bella giving birth, and then she found her head suddenly spinning. Not to mention she suddenly felt nauseous and her hearing suddenly went, and then everything blacked out.

The next thing Miranda knew, Michele was shaking her awake. "Sheesh. Why did you have to fall asleep during the movie."

"I didn't." The older twin piped up, just as she heard a crackling sound. She thought it had something to do with her hearing, but then she glanced up in time to see a person looking down at her, someone who just a few seconds hadn't been standing in front of them. Miranda's head continued to spin as she blinked a couple of times at the female.

"You... just appeared in front of us." Michele stated, her eyes widening from surprise. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"I don't know..." The female's eyes were dark. "The last time I checked, I was on a plane to Forks Washington to go live with my father."

"Amazing! You're Bella Swan!" The younger twin had a smile spreading across her face. "This is a dream come true."

"Michele. We've got to get out of here. This is freaky." Miranda frowned, standing up, tilting a bit.

"Bella can come with us, can't she?" Michele stated, a smile plastered on her face. "I mean, she _does_ need somewhere to go, right?"

"How... exactly do you know my name?" Swan's face was deadpan.

"Because there are four books about you." There was a pause, and then the Twilight fan spoke up again. "Actually, there were supposed to be five books, but someone was cruel and released the fifth to the public. If I ever get my hands on that person, I'll strangle them."

Miranda thought for a few seconds. "You're right. We can't just leave her there. Though I don't know what is going on."

"We'll take her home then." Michele smiled at them, her eyes sparkling.

"We can't." The older twin spoke up. "How do we explain her to our parents/"

"We..." Michele blinked a couple of times. "Oh..."

"Look. I really need to get to Forks." Bella spoke up, her voice filled with a great deal of dissonance.

"Then to Forks we go." The younger twin stated.

"We can't..." However, Michele had already grabbed the other female's hand, and Miranda knew that there would be trouble to be had.

_Author's note – Sometimes, a writer will find inspiration in a weird place, or perhaps for some of the people involved,, the worst place possible. The news just broke that some people have been having seizures due to the birthing scene. That said, I am not writing this satirical piece to make fun of the people who are having the seizures. That isn't what this piece is meant to satire and parody. If you make fun of the people having seizures in the reviews, it will lead to you either being blocked, or the review deleted._


	2. Running Away

**Ciao Normality  
>~<strong>_**Running Away~**_

Miranda followed behind her twin and Bella Swan, her mouth curled up into a frown. Her body and mind screamed that she needed to run. "_You know full well that Bella Swan's personality is not the kind that you would want to deal with.. She is overly self centered and only thinks about herself, just as she is doing now. She doesn't care if the two of you get in trouble._"

A soft drizzle began to fall upon the girls shoulders as they walked across the sidewalk. They stopped in front of the bus stop just before the rain begin to pour down outside the small unit. All three sat down on the bench, Bella Swan in the middle and Michele on the right with a huge smile upon her face. The younger twin opened her mouth to say something, only to find herself interrupted by her idol.

"Don't the two of you have a car?" Bella's eyelids were lowered in disdain.

"We're only fourteen! We don't even _have_ a driver's license!" Miranda snapped the words out. She then turned to her younger twin. "Look, Michelle, we need to call mom and dad. They are going to be worried about us."

"We can't get to a pay phone." The younger twin spoke up, her eyes wide and her mouth still in a smile. "Plus, this is fun! We get to meet Bella Swan of all people!"

"Why exactly are you excited to meet me?" The older teen let out a deep sigh, leaning against the bench and sliding down.

"Because! I told you, there are four books written about you! There would have been five, but..." Michelle found herself quickly interrupted by the moody teen.

"You already told me that. I honestly find it hard to believe that there is an entire book series about me." Bella snorted air out of her nose. "Also, I have to wonder how I am going to get to Forks when I don't have a car to get there."

Miranda folded her arms across her chest. "_If we had a car and let her drive herself to Forks, there is no chance of us getting the car back. It is bad enough we'll have to think of some way to explain this to our parents. There is no way they'll believe that Bella Swan showed up. Well, Michelle can tell them that Bella Swan showed up and I'll tell them I went with her because I didn't want her getting into trouble._"

A bus suddenly pulled up and the door open. Bella stood up along with Michelle and got onto the bus, some of the water pouring down onto their shoulders. Miranda hurried after them. Michelle spoke up with a smile on her face. "How do we get to Forks?"

"Forks, what is Forks?" The man asked.

"It is a little town in Washington. I'm supposed to be going there to meet my dad. They're helping me." Bella stated.

"I see." The bus driver shook his head. "First, you'll have to go to the main bus terminal and then you'll have to get the bus to Seattle Washington. From there you can get one going to Forks Washington." The man continued. "This bus route doesn't connect with the main terminal." He then explained which routes to use to get to the main terminal. The girls went over to a section of seats after Michelle payed for their tickets out of their cash allowance.

Miranda found herself fuming about the situation. "_There is no way we can afford tickets all the way to Forks let alone Seattle._ _Not to mention I don't understand why the bus driver didn't ask us more questions. I mean, we have no luggage and I would think that our behavior was suspicious. He seemed rather indifferent about the whole thing. And I thought everybody knew about the Twilight fad._"

The rain continued to pour down outside and Miranda shivered as the top of her clothing was soaking wet. Her bra chafed against the top of her shoulders while her arms pulled close trying to warm up. "_I want to believe that this is all just a dream. I mean, Bella Swan isn't a real person, so she shouldn't have popped up like that._"

"I like, think it is so awesome that you get to be with your soul mate in the books and get to have your dream come true and the most awesome baby and the vampires are..." Michelle blurted out.

"Vampires? Are you really trying to pull my name now? Supernatural stuff doesn't exist." Bella grumbled at the two girls.

"How do you explain how you got from the plane ride to the movie theater." Miranda responded in like kind.

"I'm dreaming a very bad dream."

Miranda let out a sigh. "_Shouldn't I be the one worried about bad dreams?_"

"Well... I think like supernatural stuff exists because you did show up here, which means Edward exists." Michelle batted her eye. "He is so handsome. And..."

"Could you just shut up." Bella muttered. "I am not a very sociable person."

Miranda listened to her sister as she leaned over. "She isn't very much like the Bella Swan from the books. She's kind of mean."

The older twin rolled her eyes. "_She is acting exactly like Bella Swan from the books. You don't realize that she is acting like Bella Swan because you only see the stuff you like in the books._"

Eventually it came time to switch stops and the three teenagers got their clothes doused again. The only positive thing about what was going on was the fact Michelle had shut up when it came to the movie they had just watched. Normally her sister would be chatting her ear off about how amazing the movie was, but Bella Swan's comment had dampened her sister's spunk.

She could feel herself nodding off as the next bus traveled, despite the fact her body felt cold. Her head snapped up though when her sister tugged on her sleeve. "We're at that main thingy... thingy."

The girls got up and they went inside the building. Michelle walked up to the ticket kiosk. "I need three tickets to... what was it?"

"Seattle." Bella spoke up, letting out a sigh.

"One ticket from Los Angeles, California to Seattle, Washington will cost four-hundred and fifty-three dollars."

Michelle's face suddenly fell. "How about one ticket?"

"That would be one-hundred and fifty-one dollars."

"We don't have that kind of money."

"Hun... do your parents known where you are?" The woman sighed.

"Well... no."

"Are you running away?" The ticket woman asked.

"We just want to take a trip to Forks, Washington." Michelle frowned, her mood becoming more depressed then it had before.

"Forks, Washington? You mean that place in the Twilight books?"

"Yes! You know it!"

"I know that girls your age should get their parents permission before going on a trip." The woman stated.

Bella suddenly pushed forward. "But I _do_ have my parents permission to go there! I am going to Forks Washington because I am going to live with my dad. I happen to have gotten off at the wrong stop."

"Next thing I know, you're going to tell me you're Bella Swan from the books." The woman shook her head. "What is it with girls not being able to tell reality from fiction? Now be gone with you. Call your _real_ parents up to come and pick you girls up."

The fictional character suddenly stormed off to one of the benches. She folded her arms across her chest. "You've got to be kidding me. How did I end up in this mess? I mean... come on."

"We'll think of something." Michelle stated, a smile on her face.

"Well, you two had better. I honestly get the feeling I'm in this situation because of you two."


	3. Professor X

**Ciao Normality  
>~<em>Professor X<em>~**

Mrs. Conway found herself waiting in her car in front of the movie theater. She found herself running late by thirty minutes. When she got to the theater, the rain was pouring down and she couldn't see her daughters any where. She let out a curse before speaking aloud her mind. "I'd expect this kind of thing from Michele, but not from Miranda. What the hell is going on?"

After a few minutes, she went to park and got her umbrella out of the glove compartment. She hurried over to the front of the movie theater and looked around. Still not seeing the girls, her heart began to race. She turned to the ticket sales man. "Have you seen two girls? They look exactly like each other facial wise, but they wore different clothing?"

"I think I would remember identical twins lady." The teenager said. "I mean, they look exactly alike, clothes and everything."

"Didn't I just say they wore _different_ clothing?" The woman became exasperated.

"Why would they wear different clothes?" The ticket sales person was not helping, causing her mind to race even more.

"Are you a moron! I am looking for my daughters!" Mrs. Conway pinched her nose, before turning to lean against the counter.

"Lady... I need to sell some tickets."

"May I please speak to your manager?"

"I didn't do _anything_ wrong!" Came the protest. "I'm _not_ going to go and get him!"

"What don't you understand about my daughters being missing!" The voice raised up, tensed about the situation.

"Lady, the other customers are staring..."

"They're staring because you should have gone and gotten the manager already! But instead you're standing there gawking at me, acting like there is nothing wrong with the fact my two daughters are missing! Get the manager now!" The woman stated.

"Do I need to call the police?" The young man stated.

"Let me think. I could use the police here to make sure I find out what happened to my daughters!"

"I meant do I need to call the police on you?" The ticket salesman finally said the wrong thing.

"You commented earlier if you are doing anything wrong! I _wasn't _trying to place any blame on you and I simply wanted the managers help! Now though, I am going to tell you exactly what you've done wrong. It is raining and pouring out here. I was supposed to pick up my daughters out front and they aren't there. There is no telling if they decided to take the bus or if some stranger picked them up."

"In other words my daughters could be kidnapped and when I ask where they are, you say something stupid about how identical twins wear the same clothing despite the fact I said my girls do not. I then asked to speak with the manager because this is an emergency situation and you go on the defensive because you are worried sick that you will get into trouble."

"Seriously though, what is more important here? I think the fact my daughters are missing is more important then you worrying about getting in trouble. You do realize, every time a person asks to see a manger, it isn't because they are mad about something the employee has done! I mean, the fact my daughter is missing is enough for any person to call their manager out."

"And by not calling your manager out when I asked, you now are going to get in trouble. I want to see the manager now!"

Finally, the male teen called his manager out. "Sir, I am having a problematic customer. Can I have some help."

"Problematic customer? I tried telling you my girls were missing and then you go and tell me you won't call your manager because you are afraid that you will get in trouble? The person who is the problem is you!"

Finally, a man came out and tapped Mrs. Conway on the shoulder. "What is the matter mam?"

"I told this idiot employee of yours that my daughters are missing. He then thinks he is going to get in trouble and _refuses_ to call the manager. I hope you are the manager. He then gets worried because the other customers are getting upset, and honestly, can you blame them? I mean, some of them must have kids of their own."

"Please calm down mam. Can you come to my office so I can get the details? It sounds like I'll need to call the police."

"Speaking of which, your employee threatened to call the police on me and then he called you because he thought I was problematic."

"I will be speaking with him later. What is important right now is finding your daughters." The man stated.

The office was cool and she found herself calming down as she talked to the man. He then stepped out so that he could speak quickly to his employees, particularly the young man who had caused her trouble. "Why isn't he calling the police already?"

There was a click on the door, and a man came in followed by a red haired young lady who looked like she was still in high school or almost in high school. "We need to speak Mrs. Conway."

"If this is about my daughters, I am more then willing to speak with you. I want someone to speak with me and find my daughters." The woman stated.

"I've an idea of where they may be heading, but you must hear me out about the situation." The man stated. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I work with... gifted children." The bald headed man turned to the young female next to him. "Jean, could you demonstrate for Mrs. Conway."

The female walked over to the desk and items slowly went up and hovered over the desk. Mrs. Conway found herself paling. "_What_ does this have to do with my daughters?"

"One of your daughters has manifested a gift herself and this is why your daughters are in the situation they are now." Professor Xavier spoke up. "I am going to ask your permission to help you find your daughters without the polices help. The reason being, the power one of your daughters has manifested has caused a situation to arise that the police may have problems believing one or more stories. I doubt you would have believed your daughters story if I hadn't had Jean show her your powers."

"Can I ask exactly what you want from me and my family?"

"As far as I'm concerned, we can speak about this later on. Right now the biggest concern should be finding your daughters and the person they are with. One thing I do ask is you listen to what your daughters have to say before you judge their actions."


	4. And the Rain Comes

**Ciao Normality  
>~<strong>**_And The Rain Comes_**

The three teens sat in the bus terminal without doing anything productive to getting themselves out of the situation. Miranda leaned forward and placed her hand in the palms of her hands, wishing that she had a way of making the situation all go away. Her sister though was staring blankly at the wall, bored out of her mind.

Bella Swan on the other hand was in a foul mood. Her arms were crossed across her chest and finally she spoke up. "You know what is most irritating about this? The fact that lady said I couldn't possibly be named Bella Swan, but I know quite well that my name is Bella Swan, so she is just being plain rude."

"And how does that help us get out of this situation?" Miranda raised her head up. "I think we should call our mom."

Michelle snapped out of her trance and shook her head in a rapid fashion. "No, we'll get in trouble."

"Anyways... parents are lame." Bella spoke up. "My mother is a complete idiot while my father happens to be a complete loser who is unable to take care of himself."

"Yes. Parents are lame. Our mom is a complete idiot and our dad is out of the picture."

Miranda rolled her eyes in irritation. "Of _course_ you would say that. Our dad died fighting for our country and how is our mom an idiot?"

"She doesn't let me do what I want."

"My head hurts right now and you want me to believe that mom is an idiot for not letting you have your way?"

"Of course." It was Bella who spoke. "That's one of the reasons my mother is an idiot. She has practically no fashion sense either, which is a high indicator that she can't take care of herself. Well, she does look good in everything she wears, but that is so yesterday it isn't funny."

Miranda found herself pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me that... oh never mind. If we can't call our mom, then what can we due."

"Sue?" Michelle piped up. "They discriminated against us."

"And where are we going to get a lawyer? Hmm..." Miranda stood up and headed towards the phone. "I'm calling mom on her cell. She's likely worried about us and we'll at least have a ride home and we can get clothing."

"But what about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"I believe its your twos fault I am here and not on my way to Forks. So, you owe me big time."

Miranda let out a deep sigh before picking up the phone and dialing the number. She then heard her mother's voice on the other end. "_Where the hell are you two! You were supposed to meet me at the movie theater. I'm __never__ letting you two out of my site again._"

"Mom, please... my head hurts. I shouldn't have listened to Michelle and what she suggested we do, but I can't think straight. I'll tell you where we are, but expect a third person to be with us. It's... well, its rather hard to explain. I don't think you'll believe me. Please bring something for this head ache I have thought."

"_Don't worry Miranda. I've got something in my purse. Goodness knows your sister causes me enough of a head ache as it is._"

The older of the twins hung up the phone and walked back over. "Mom is coming to pick us up. Apparently she is bringing someone with her. She's likely going to ground us."

"And this is why mom is an idiot Miranda." Michelle leaned forward into her hands pouting.

The other twin sat down and closed her eyes and blocked out all outside stimulus. She heard her mother's voice calling her name. Looking up, she saw a man in a wheel chair with the woman. A red headed girl was also with them. "Whose he?"

"I think I should ask my question first. Who is your friend."

"Bella Swan," the problematic twin piped up.

"Come on Michelle, please don't lie to me."

"I am Bella Swan."

"I think I accidentally brought her into our world. I am _really_ sorry."

"Wait... so the power Professor Xavior told me you developed is that? That's..." The woman closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Power... like the Voltori?" Michelle suddenly smiled. "Do I get to have one too?"

"No, sadly you haven't manifested any power at this point." The man their mother called a professor stated.

"Then I don't believe you."

Jean let out a deep sigh and held out her hand so that a trash can lifted up before setting it back down. "That's my power. The professor's also a high level psychic."

"Well, so is Bella Swan. She has the mental shield ability that prevents people from reading her mind and stuff and she's much cooler then you are." Michelle snapped her words out and caused Jean to frown at her.

"What do you mean I have that ability?" Bella shook her head. "Can't I just get on my way to Forks? I'm supposed to be meeting my father."

"A father that doesn't exist in this world." Xavior stated. "Miranda, I offer the invitation to come to my school to learn to control your gift."

"It honestly feels more like a curse."

"I think you should go." Their mother spoke up.

"You want to get rid of me?" Miranda's eyes went wide.

"No. I don't know of anyone else that can teach you how to use your powers. On the other hand, I would appreciate it if you would take _that_ thing with you."

"What do you mean by _thing_?" Bella shook her head. "I am a person you know."

"Yes.." Xavior stated. "But we also don't know how Miranda's powers work. She could be creating you from her imagination, or she could be bringing her from another dimention."

"I want to go too!" Michelle spoke up.

"You don't have any powers."

"But she's my twin!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, but you're staying with me."

"No fair!"


End file.
